darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifeline Arrives In Polyhex
August 28, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Skywarp Knifepoint Nova Black Lifeline Soundwave Robustus Starscream Echo (Raised Airstrip, Polyhex) --- Skywarp is standing glaring after the recently-departed Slippy and her little femme friend, back to the airstrip. Knifepoint is still looking over Skywarp's back, scowling at the damage. It doesn't look too horribly bad, certainly not like anything he couldn't handle, but it'll probably be at least a little annoying. Nova Black flies out of the city and lands. She sees several other Seekers around, and ordinarily would be curious what they're up to; Skywarp, in particular, looks irritated. And injured, apparently. But she's distracted at the moment, focusing intently on what's about to happen as she waits for the Neutral medic to arrive. A slight frown creases her dark faceplates and her wings twitch as she wills herself not to pace. Lifeline arrives far more slowly than Nova Black does... 'cause she's a grounder. And a slow one to boot. She does catch up though, and transforms promptly. With a nod to the grey and black Seeker waiting for her, she indicates that she's ready to proceed. Skywarp turns at the sound of another arrival, peering around the newly re-acquired shuttle sitting on the airstrip. "Hey Nova." He greets the grey and black femme cheerfully enough. "What's with the grounder?" He eyes the grey and blue femme suspiciously. "Look what we brought back from Crystal City!" He waves at the shuttle. Nova Black says, "Soundwave, I've brought Lifeline in. Shall I bring her up to you, or do you want to meet us out here? We're at the airstrip now." Soundwave says, "Acknowledged. Will proceed to airstrip. Medic: no need for internal layout of Polyhex until intentions confirmed." Knifepoint lets out a rather undignified squawk as Skywarp's wing collides with his shoulder. "Ow! Slagging-" He takes a few steps back, rubbing at his newly-earned purple scrapes. "Watch it, aft head!" He snaps, bristling. Nova Black says, "Don't blame you, sir. See you soon." Nova Black looks over at Skywarp. "I seem to remember you saying you blew up a shuttle a while ago. This thing supposed to be the replacement?" She eyes him warily, hoping he won't say anything that will upset Lifeline. "And how'd you get all scratched up, anyway?" Lifeline nods to Nova Black then looks at Knifepoint and Skywarp with narrowing optics. She'd really rather just get to the repair bay in this place and ge this over with, but she stays where she is for now. Skywarp shrugs with a wince. "It's just a scorch. One of the slagging Autoscum got in a lucky shot." Soundwave appears from the hangar bay, moving much more quietly than such a large mech should be able to. It's kind of creepy, really. He strides directly towards Nova and her recruited medic. "Nova. Recruitment: successful?" He turns his head towards Lifeline. The question is mostly rhetorical, but he's curious how the former-neutral will react. Lifeline merely watches Soundwave the way she would any potentially cantankerous patient -- calmly but ready to not take any BS. Knifepoint glares at Skywarp for a moment more before returning to his examination of the wound, scowling still. "You fragging hit me again and I'll..." He trails off as Soundwave's distinctive voice carries over the airstrip. Nova Black twitches her wings, her faceplates twisting into a small grin. "Got her to Polyhex, didn't I? And she does know we could always use another medic. That NPandemiC guy... well, he fixes you up, but I can't say he's all that great at it." She hopes Soundwave will forgive her for insulting another Decepticon in front of him -- but it's all about making sure Lifeline feels she's both welcome and needed here, after all. Soundwave nods deliberately. "Medics: always welcome." He does not look away from Lifeline. "Nova Black: exemplary work." "You'll what?" Skywarp says, sulkily. Lifeline slowly and very deliberately crosses her arms while still staring flatly at Soundwave. "Depending on how many times you do it, I'll either paint you lime green, or stab you." Knifepoint snaps, turning his focus back onto the wound. His wings twitch in irritation as he tries very deliberately /not/ to listen to the conversation going on. "Lime green? Who do you think I am, Scavenger?" Skywarp snarks. Nova Black twitches her wings at the praise, then carefully stills them. "Appreciated, sir. But this isn't about me," she says, casting a sidelong glance at Lifeline. Suspecting that the medic doesn't like being talked about as a trophy, she rushes to undo the damage. "It's about making sure that someone with the savvy and the skills to survive out in some hellhole gets to use those skills someplace where she'll actually be rewarded and protected." Knifepoint snorts. "No, he has more processing power." He fires back, jabbing at the edge of wound. "Would you prefer I painted you to look like Starscream?" Pausing, he tilts his head slightly. "...actually, that might make him furious." Skywarp tilts his head and grins. "Nah. He'd be jealous cuz it'd look better on me." Soundwave nods again. "Decepticon cause, well-served." Knifepoint smirks as well, straightening and making very sure /not/ to hit Skywarp's wings. "Probably." He agrees, "I can fix this pretty easily." Lifeline raises an eyeridge at Soundwave. "It will be as soon as someone shows me where the medbay is." She finally looks at Nova Black again and nods to the Seeker, a silent thanks for bringing her here....or something like that. Soundwave pauses another moment. "Suggestion: begin with Skywarp." He turns, looking at the purple and black seeker. "Our meeting: lower priority than repairs." Nova Black chuckles in spite of herself. "Glory to the Empire." She looks over at Skywarp and winces, silently agreeing that he needs repairs. "But if I'm not needed now, sir, I'm heading back into the barracks." She nods back to Lifeline. "Welcome to Polyhex, doc. Hope you find it more to your liking than Scrapville." Knifepoint jerks slightly as he looks over at Soundwave. "Wha-" He cuts himself off, forcing a more respectful tone. "Sir, I am perfectly capable of handling a repair such as this one." Lifeline looks over at Skywarp with Knifepoint prodding at his back then nods. "I can do that." She looks at Nova Black again, really wanting to tell this Seeker who she feels about 'Scrapville', but keeps it to herself. For now. Soundwave nods jerkily. "Nova Black: Dismissed." Nodding to Soundwave and Lifeline one last time, Nova Black rockets into the air, flying back into the depths of the city. Skywarp spins. "Wait, what?! I don't need anything! I'm fine!" Knifepoint yelps as Skywarp's wings smack his own. "Stop slagging /spinning!/" He snarls, backing away from the other seeker. It's self-preservation at this point. "Fragging aft..." Robustus says, "Sir, were my audios deceiving me or am I to understand that Lifeline is in Polyhex?" Lifeline nods to Soundwave one last time and clomps toward Skywarp and Knifepoint, her optics narrowing as she approaches them. Skywarp glares back. Soundwave watches. Soundwave says, "Additional medics: always needed by Decepticon cause." Knifepoint bristles, crossing his arms over his chest as the other medic approaches. He resists the urge to snarl at her, only because Soundwave's watching. Robustus says, "Understood sir. I shall welcome her should she join us here in medical bay." Lifeline clomps right up to Skywarp and snags one of his wingtips in a firm grasp. "Come on, you're going to show me where the repair bay is." Knifepoint gets little more than a glance for the time being. Skywarp yelps! "Oww! Slagging leggo my wing!" Lifeline tugs on Skywarp's wing just enough to get him moving toward the hangar bay, as that's the only real entrance she sees from here. Knifepoint glares at the femme, sparing only the smallest glance to Soundwave. Oh, if the communications mech wasn't there... Soundwave watches, expressionlessly. "Lifeline: report later for barracks assignment and ration code. Shifts to be set by CMO Shred." He waits for an acknowledgment from the grey medic before heading for the door. --- (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow- let GO, slagging femme, what the slag!" Skywarp is walking with his wings canted awkwardly to one side to accommodate the smaller grey femme's grip on the tip of his wing. "Fragger! Making me take the stairs like a smeging GROUNDER." Robustus looks up from his work station and rises from his chair to watch with the barest hint of a smirk. "Well.. that's one way to make him come in." he remarks sagely. Lifeline 'leads' Skywarp to the nearest empty medberth in the first maintenance bay of the Polyhex medical complex. "Probably more exercise than your kneejoints have seen in an orn. Now sit down and and quit grousing like a trapped turborat." "My knee joints are /FINE./" Skywarp growls, twisting his wing out of reach as soon as it's released. Robustus approaches slowly, silver optics watching the sight with amusement for a few moments then looking at the mech to see what he injured. "I think perhaps I shall observe how you handle Skywarp here. He has been.. problematic.. when it comes to regular maintenance and follow ups." he notes to Lifeline. Lifeline says, "I know. You walked all of those stairs without difficulty, didn't you?" She then pulls a portable medkit out of a storage compartment and gets out the tiny portable scanner she keeps with her. "Now sit down and don't move." She waits for Skywarp to comply, glancing over her shoulder at Robustus. The Decepticon medic is offered the very briefest amused expression before she turns back to the Seeker again with the scowl she reserves for her most recalcitrant patients. Skywarp flops on the medberth with a ginormous sigh and crosses his arms in a great big sulk. "Knifepoint was gonna fix it and I coulda stayed outta here entirely." Skywarp whines. Knifepoint sulks in after the two, watching the whole scene with nothing short of utter contempt. When he's finally brought up, he scowls, wings twitching in annoyance. "Well unfortunately for you, Soundwave overruled me on that matter." He grinds out, barely restraining himself from adding in a few colorful descriptions for Soundwave. Mostly because he's pretty sure the mech has the whole base bugged. Robustus peers at Skywarp to this information, "Excuse me, but he is not a fully qualified medic. I am as is Shred and Lifeline. You come to us or you will be reported to Lord Megatron for not taking proper care for your health. DO I make myself clear on that Skywarp?" the mech asks, suddenly pure business. Skywarp sulks. "Said he's had some training. 'fore he got assigned here." "I am perfectly capable of dealing with those wounds." Knifepoint snarls furiously, glaring at Robustus. "I don't need any sort of slagging document to tell me what I can or can not do!" Lifeline looks at Knifepoint appraisingly for a moment before turning to Skywarp again. She steps around behind the purple Seeker's back and uses her little scanner to check the injury there. The device is far older than anything commonly used in Polyhex, but it should be enough to diagnose what does indeed look like a relatively minor amount of damage. When the results confirm her initial guess, she nods a bit to herself. "Whoever did this was aiming for a sensory node by my guess. You're really lucky they missed. Lie down." Skywarp revs his engines at Lifeline and GLARES. Donwanna. Robustus turns his attention upon Knifepoint with full on glower and a glint in his optics that makes them look like platinum. "Until that can be documented by the head of medical, which is Shred, you will not touch another Decepticon.” Then he turns his attention upon Skywarp, "As for you, you sulking sparkling." he moves toward him, "Do as she says. Now." All gruff and ready to make him. Lifeline's optics narrow and her hand snaps out and catches that same wingtip again. "You WILL lie down. Now." She then addresses Knifepoint without turning to look at him. "If you've had training then you can assist." She offers him her little scanner. "Here are the scan results. Bring me the replacement parts you feel are required." "Ow! Not the wing! Slag!" He whines, but complies, lying down on his ventral plates on the medberth, proping himself up on one elbow to keep the captured wingtip raised so there's no pressure on it. Robustus glances at Lifeline, frowning at her commentary. He vents loudly and moves to the other side of the berth. Arms crossing over his chest. Displeased for the moment, but watching alertly. Knifepoint will be judged for his abilities by trial by medic. Suits him just fine. Knifepoint's turbines roar as he steps toward Robustus, wings flaring out. Lifeline's comment catches his attention, though, before he can start in on the medic. He gives the mech one more glare before taking the scanner, optics flicking over the damage listed. Without another word, he turns to head into the supply area. Starscream walks into the repair suddenly with an annoyed look on his face. When he sees that the place is packed he stops and cycles his chest fans a time or two. "What is everyone doing here?" he asks tiredly but loftily none the less. Lifeline lets go of Skywarp's wing the moment Skywarp complies, then using the tools she brought with her she starts to loosen and remove the section of armor plating covering the laser wound. She's doing so with a delicate care likely unheard of in Polyhex with the exception of Robustus, then sets the armor plating aside. Skywarp folds his arms and flops onto the medberth with a grumpy sigh. Robustus points out any tool areas that Lifeline would need, content to watch on and allow her to work. His gaze looks toward Starscream, "Your trine mate was injured." is all he has to say to the mech. Blunt and to the point. Such is his way. His optics look back to Knifepoint, revving his own engine nearly in challenge to the other mech's turbine roar. "I've a feeling things are going to be very different with you here Lifeline." he notes. Knifepoint returns from the supply area with an jumbled armful of parts. Handing Lifeline back her scanner- and very purposely ignoring Starscream- he starts to lay out everything he brought back with him. Replacement wires, a few wire splicing kits, some structural surface metal, and a roll of nanite tape. He crosses his arms over his chest, staring pointedly at Robustus as he addresses Lifeline. "That should be sufficient. The tape's just for back up, in case there are unanticipated leaks or other minor damage." Robustus looks over the collection of parts with a critical optic, not even looking at the mech that stares at him, then awaits to hear what Lifeline has to say about it. Lifeline tosses a sardonic half-smile at Robustus. "So this isn't the usual way things happen around here? She reaches to gingerly disable the pain receptors in the area around the injury as Knifepoint returns. "Thank you." She looks over the assembled items briefly and nods, then adds, "Would you like to patch the armor plating?" She has yet to acknowledge Starscream's presence. Skywarp huffs as the pain receptors are disabled- but still keeps the sulky expression on his face. "Slagging get it over with." He eyes the door, contemplating an escape.... Starscream watches everyone for a few moments, wondering what Skywarp did that got him landed here. He watches Knifepoint for a moment and frowns slightly. Hes assisting and that bothers him for some reason. Then with a flick of his wings he heads for a cabinet that holds medicines and what not and he starts rummaging around inside. Giving Robustus one last dirty look, Knifepoint turns his attention to Lifeline. "Can't. Like he said, until our wondrous CMO clears me, I'm technically 'not authorized' to do anything. Nevermind that all my files give a perfectly clear list of who I trained with." He pauses, finally acknowledging Starscream with an odd look. Robustus inclines his head toward the question. "Yes. I've dealt with his type before. Ah for the cycles when mechs and femmes sought me out freely because they wanted to be healthy. So few of the Cons here seem to much care for their health. Ignoring medical orders for their regular check ups. Missing follow ups. Arranging for others to fix them." A pointed look at Skywarp then Knifepoint. "I know for a fact a few of ours saw you on the sly Lifeline. It is not hard to miss your skillful work." He uncrosses his arms and frowns, "I have no clue why those few did. I thought my berthside manner was beyond reproach. But then much about being here... In this place.. Is very different from neutral life." He looks at Knifepoint, raising a hand to stroke at his beard, "But sometimes a mech or femme is forced to make a choice that forever changes their life. Other times, its just a matter of survival and being forced to adjust one's ways... to continue living." A frown to Knifepoint. "Help her. Impress me. Impress her." Lifeline picks up the section of armor plating and offers it to Knifepoint while addressing Robustus with, "So I'm gathering. Would like me to deal with the mech making a mess of those cabinets out there, or continue here?" Skywarp revs his turbines again. "I don't care WHO fixes my armor as long as you just get it done and let me out of here." Starscream is listening to the conversation as he roots around the cabinet. When he hears the comment about avoiding check ups he cringes a bit. He has orders to report for one but he forgot. Oh well. He finds what hes looking for and closes the cabinet and prepares to give himself some neuronet deadener. Hes got a headache, common for him (Must be that genius CPU of his clocking out all the time. ) and it probably doesn’t take much for Robustus to figure it out if they notice what he took. Knifepoint shrugs before accepting the plating from Lifeline. "Fine, your aft on the line then." He looks down at Skywarp and scowls slightly. "Cool your slagging turbines, Warp. This is a simple repair that would be /done/ already if somebody didn't decide to argue about my credentials." Robustus cocks his head to that, then full on scowls. Not a handsome look on the mech either. He stalks over toward Starscream and moves to snatch that deadener from his hand. "Do you KNOW how to administer this in the right quantity sir?" he growls carefully. Robustus picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Starscream's agility . Robustus's roll succeeds! Lifeline lets Robustus deal with Starscream as she starts to finally perform the actual repairs. She works quickly but carefully as even with the pain receptors disabled, Skywarp can probably feel that she's moving things about in his lower back. She picks up the nanite tape and looks it over curiously, as it's something she's almost never seen. Far too much of a luxury item to be readily available in Cubicron. She can't help it. She takes a tiny amount of the tape and applies it to a nicked energon line -- far better than having to replace the entire section of tubing. Skywarp twitches his wings irritably and growls under his breath. Starscream looks at his suddenly empty hand and snaps a mean look at Robustus, "As many times as I come in here for this I think I know how much to administer by now." he sneers and holds his hand back out for the deadener, "Give it back or give it to me." he snaps. Robustus glowers back at Starscream. He's literally at the end of his patience with the command trine. He turns the deadener around and gives it to him all right - right in the neck with just enough pressure to make it hurt. "You /ever/ come in here again and take this without notifying medical staff about it, thusly possible taking away a great need for it in an emergency due to the fact that we are very low on it and I swear to Primus that the consequences of your actions will be VERY bad for you. Do I make myself clear sir?" he pulls the deadener out then moves around the mech to check how badly he messed with his organization and if the deadener will need a reorder sooner than he expected. Knifepoint rolls his optics as he listens to Robustus and Starscream go at it, focusing mostly on Lifeline's work repairing Skywarp. He smirks a little as the femme uses the nanite tape, turning the plating over in his hands almost idly. Starscream winces as he gets stabbed in the neck and as the repair mech goes on and on he just glares daggers at him. Least his headache is going away now which is all he wanted in the first place. "Give me another sob story." he mutters, "The stuff is here to use, and my need was great -- you were right there so there was no need to notify you in the first place?" he flicks his wings. "Did I make myself clear to you on THAT?" he turns and heads toward Skywarp, not caring if his wing hits the repair mech or not. "Tell me what happened." he says at Skywarp as he stops by his table. Skywarp grumbles. "Slagging grounder femme got me when we were stealing the shuttle back- which we did, by the way. One of the pink ones." Does he mean a pink shuttle or pink femmes? Who knows! Lifeline doesn't want to prod Knifepoint into working on the plating instead of just admiring it, but that's all that Skywarp is now waiting on. And she knows a nervous patient when she sees one. Almost every Neutral is a nervous patient in some way or other. So, she reaches over and taps on the plating lightly to remind the blue Seeker that he's got a job to do there. Starscream frowns, "You stole a pink shuttle why?" Robustus gets the cabinet back to the way he likes it and glares at Starcream, his optics now a dull pewter. (That's right, you better fear the pewter! It's worse than the platinum!) "It is here to use by medical staff. It is NOT your personal medical cabinet sir. If you need it that badly, I'll put you down for a daily dose and have it shipped to you directly. But do not DARE to come back in here like you own the medical bay and use our stores." Oh yeah he is not DONE with Starscream.. yet. Skywarp shakes his head. "Because they stole it first. And it wasn't pink. I mean, the shuttle, not the femme. She was pink." Starscream has to wonder why his head hurts a lot. "Isn't that the second time you got bested by a femme?" he asks but not waiting for an answer he turns and looks back at Robustus, "Did you just tell me what to do?" He challenges the med tech. Knifepoint only listens vaguely as Skywarp answers Starscream, moving past Lifeline to begin putting the structural patch in place. "He got shot by the one I drop-kicked out of the shuttle, I think." He adds offhandedly, pulling an older welder out of his subspace and starting to weld the metal into place. Skywarp twitches again. Robustus stalks back toward the group, optics upon Starscream, "Oh I did indeed. Med bay is where all mechs and femmes of any rank are to submit to the care of their medical staff, without question or complaint. If you do not, then we have every right to make you compliant so your care can be achieved and as your trine mate put sufficiently 'get the slag outta here'." He jabs a finger into the mech's upper cockpit glass. "I am the lord of this room. You are the lord of the seekers. Get used to it." Lifeline rechecks the nanite tape she used, honestly pleased that it is so effective. Then she re-enables the pain receptors that had been turned off so that as soon as Knifepoint is done she can finish up and let Skywarp make his escape. Skywarp flips his wings a couple times experimentally. "Are you done yet?" Knifepoint absently flicks one of Skywarp's wings with surprising lightness, focused on finishing up his work. "Stop squirming or I'm going to weld you to the slagging berth." He scolds, leaning in to examine the welding before stepping back and subspacing his welder. "There, afthead." Starscream looks down at his chest where it just got thumped and looks back up at Robustus. Well didn’t he just get put in his place. Unfortunately he can't argue with what Robustus just said but to save face is what hes interested in now. He points toward Skywarp without taking his gaze off of Robustus' face. "Well you have a subject in /your/ room right now that needs to be repaired. You aren't done yet?" Robustus notes to Starscream, "Oh I'm sorry but your trine mate insisted he be repaired by a mech that isn't a full medic or did he not bother to mention that to you?" he asks as he moves over to check over Knifepoint's work as well as Lifeline's as a comparison of course and gives a faint nod. "Hmm. Perhaps I was too quick in my first statement to you Knifepoint. You may do first aid repairs for now, at least until Shred can review your work and.." a glance toward Lifeline, ".. have a chat with our new medic to see if perhaps we could train you further. That is if you want to put up with the three of us. Four if you count Psykeout." Skywarp is sneakily sliding himself sideways with s metal-on-metal grating noise as he attempts to sneak off the medberth and make his escape... Lifeline lightly slaps Skywarp up the the backside of his head for squirming, then quickly finishes the last bit of the repairs. "There. Done. No strenuous activity until this time tomorrow unless you want to come BACK here and explain why you couldn't follow a medic's instructions." She steps out of the way, expecting the purple Seeker to leap off of the medtable as if demons were after him. Starscream looks at Knifepoint and steps to the side of Skywarp's table, blocking his slide off to freedom. "You repaired him?!" He glares at Robustus. "And you allowed it?!" Skywarp obliges, flipping himself upright and swinging his legs around to spring off the berth as quickly as possible. "Thanks Knifepoint." He takes a few steps towards the exit- "And uh, thanks new medic, too. Whatever your name is. You comin', Screamer?" He galnces at his trinemate. "Skywarp, we're staring right at you, that's not subtle." Knifepoint deadpans, looking back up at Robustus as the mech speaks. He crosses his arms, scowling. "I don't /want/ to, but I'll do it." He pauses, before offering the medic a disturbingly sweet smile. "If only for the hope you wind up like my old mentor." Glancing over at Starscream, he scowls again. "I repaired YOU after the acid storm, didn't I, oh Air Commander, sir?" Robustus smirks at the helm slap and looks toward the screeching mech, "Trial by medic, he had to prove he could actually DO the repairs that apparently he's been doing to your trine mate /on the sly/. He has proven he can. That is enough for me." A look at Knifepoint, "OH? Would that be dead at your hands?" he asks. "Besides, he's okay and he's not a real medic, but he can do repairs and then I don't hafta come down here." Skywarp adds in Knifepoint's defense. Knifepoint looks back at Robustus, the smile returning. "Dead in a smoking crater, actually, but close enough. It was probably my fault anyway." He doesn't look too horribly upset about this fact, however. Pausing at Skywarp's words, he fixes the other seeker with a glower. "You aren't helping." Skywarp shrugs his wings at Knifepoint. What? Totally helpful here. All Starscream wanted to do was come in and get something for his headache, not feed his headache. He takes in everything everyone says and just snorts. Then turning toward Skywarp he says, "Lets go." he mutters and heads for the door. He's not even going to entertain anything that was just said to him with an answer. Robustus wiggles his fingers at Skywarp, "Aww and I was so looking forward to getting my fingers under your plating too." He remarks, using the own mech's words against him with full on joking snark employed. "Now get the slag out of med bay you sulking sparkling and you /better/ come back for a follow up or there'll be trouble." A humphs at Knifepoint, "You too, out. Get out before I decide to ask Lifeline to assist me in lashing you all to berths and giving you all full body exams that last a full solar day cycle." then an aside to Lifeline, "Welcome to the pit." and he means it too. "You'd probably lose a hand if you tried." Knifepoint answers the threat flatly, but steps away from the berth, subspacing the roll of tape he fetched for Lifeline as he heads for the door. "Have fun, Lifeline." He calls over his shoulder, giving Skywarp a mildly surprised glance. He's almost amazed that the other seeker isn't halfway to the barracks already. Lifeline seems to be not paying any attention to the bickering of the Seekers as she packs her tools back into her portable kit. But to Robustus she says, "I don't know whether to thank you or not. For now, though, I'll err on the side of caution." She then looks at the others. "Well? Why are you still here? LEAVE." Skywarp was waiting for Starscream, thank you. He follows the white seeker out. Starscream heads out of the medbay without another word or look. He hears Skywarp behind him and for once isn’t annoyed -- well as long as said trinemate doesn’t start walking into his heels again that is. Skywarp stomps on Starscream's heel just cuz. Robustus watches the three and finally relaxes a bit, letting out a long and hard vent of heated air. "I suppose then I shall say welcome and get myself a stiff drink before retiring for a recharge. Shred should be along shortly." he pauses a moment and shakes his head, "Please don't fight with her if you can avoid it." Starscream takes another step and suddenly gets the back of his foot caught by Skywarp's foot. He yells in surprised discomfort. "You MORON! WATCH WHERE MY FEET ARE GOING!" he screeches as the door shuts behind them. (Through the door) "Well, don't step where I'm walking!" Skywarp says. (Also through the door) "And we're back to overcharged younglings I see, Air Commander, sir." Knifepoint remarks flatly. -Clanking noise- There’s a loud metal on metal 'smack' sound heard on the other side of the door suddenly. “OW!” Lifeline startles at that. But does she dare step outside to look? No... you really don't want to know. Metal on metal scuffling sounds are heard suddenly. Echo comes walking in then, carrying a half full container of energon, stepping around a side door from the Engine Department of rebuilds. "Hey guys! What's up? " he asks, a little TOO Casually. Turbines rev! More clanking! Another set of Turbines rev and even more clanking is heard! Someone (or something!) shrieks and there's loud thump. The door to the repair bay shakes. Lifeline is standing near the main doorway to the medical center, looking at the closed doors with wide optics. A wicked evilly high pitched laugh is heard suddenly and a loud THUMP against the wall by the door is heard. Echo blinks and turns to stare at the door, utterly still, optics wide too "... Uhm. Sorry, but I'm OFF duty, I'm not breaking it up." He states preemptively. Lifeline turns to look at Echo, then does the brave thing and steps over to key the doors open. Echo steps back. Skywarp falls through the door as it slides open, Starscream's servos wrapped around his neck and squeezing. "OW! Lemme go! Scream!" Starscream lands on Skywarp, his hands still locked into place. "STOP *he lifts Skywarp up by the neck and slams him down* WALKING *slam* ON MY *slam* FEET!!!!" Knifepoint steps into view, watching the two seekers fighting for a few moment with obvious amusement, before looking up at the other two. "I didn't have anything to do with it." Echo cringes at that, and backs up, and disappears behind the door frame again. Lifeline just stares at the two Seekers for an incredulous moment, then bravely wades in. "Enough! Both of you!" Skywarp is trying to pry Starscream's hands off his neck and is too busy doing that to pay Lifeline any mind. Starscream is busy trying to throttle some sense into his trinemate to notice Lifeline trying to break them up. Lifeline starts to reach for Starscream's hands, then thinks of a better option. She snags the closer of the Air Commander's wingtips and tugs once, lightly. Just enough to get his attention. Starscream instantly lets go as his wing tip is grabbed. "Letgoofmywing!" he stammers as he follows wherever the hand is tugging his wing! Knifepoint snorts, grinning as Starscream starts to freak out. Skywarp flails! Let me up! Echo snickers from his hiding place Lifeline pulls Starscream away from Skywarp, and snags the purple Seeker's already twice-abused wingtip to drag him along as well. Skywarp yelps and scrambles to his feet, igniting his thrusters and yanking his wing free as he zips across the bay, narrowly missing singeing Robustus' head.... Starscream is in no mood to test the grip on his wingtip but does glare at Lifeline. "Let me go." he says in his dead serious command tone of voice. Bad enough his trinemate made him lose all respectful presence (how does Skywarp do this to him all the time anyway?), hes not about to be led around like a puppybot by a wingtip. Echo peers around the corner nervously Knifepoint watches all this with amusement, trying not to openly laugh. After all, these are indeed his superior officers. Somehow. Skywarp lands, smacking Knifepoint on the back of the head as he descends. "What are you laughing at, anyway?" Echo would be snacking on popcorn, if it was invented. He finally leans against the doorframe again. Lifeline lets go of Starscream the moment he tells her to, but instead of being intimidated by the Air Commander she turns to add her own glare to the head-smack Skywarp gives to Knifepoint. Knifepoint shrieks (which is suspiciously similar to the one from the hallway earlier) when Skywarp smacks him, and he immediately responds with a sharp whack of his own. "I was laughing at you two acting like younglings! Don't slagging hit me!" Starscream is relieved that his wing was let go. He looks at it as he works it back and forth a time or two and then looks over at Skywarp and Knifepoint. "Then don't laugh." he states simply. But he knows the other Seeker is right. But he also knows that no one else could stand having Skywarp as a trinemate but he and Thundercracker. A pity they get judged so easily for their constant fighting without those knowing just how dynamic their trine structure truly is. All this is just the bleed-off of the Dynamic you might say. Starscream looks at Skywarp, "Come on lets get out of here." And he turns for the door pausing for his trinemate to join him, and acting like nothing just happened. Skywarp flicks his wings and makes a face at Knifepoint, but follows Starscream out the door.... "I think the bigger issue here is you two acting like younglings..." Knifepoint mutters almost inaudibly, wings twitching in annoyance as Skywarp makes a face at him. He resists the urge to return the gesture, instead huffing out his vents and following after the two, waving vaguely to both Echo and Lifeline. Echo waves to Knifepoint, and steps back in gingerly "... Is it safe? " he asks, glancing to the medics. Lifeline looks over at Echo. "Run away while you can." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs